A NOTE (for all my reviewers & frendz)
by Prachi.4893
Summary: guys plzzz don't skip it... and it is for my every ff frnd & story reviewers...if u can then forgive me...


**Hi guys….**

.

.

.

.

I know ki all my reviewers are burning in anger and aap log mujh par jutte..chapal..aur tomatoes..and eggs ki baarish karne wale hein….. and I'm so helpless….that I've no time and support also….being a writer….i'd always tried my best to give you all timely updates….and surely I knew that I always make you guys wait a lot…and I'm very much sorry about that….within some days..i got a very good number of reviews on my first story and I'm glad about that…..lastly I'd updated on 19/06/2015…as much I think…. And now its 19/07/2015….it means 1 whole month….and I'm so..so much sorry that I can't express….i'm getting a large number of PMs daily…its of many writers..and all are waiting for a single update….guys….i'm telling true that.. I'd just only started writing or we can say..i was just giving a try on my writing skills…I'm not sure about any gud number of reviews..i'd just thought that I will leave ff very soon….but it was just a miracle…here I got my small family… with plenty of love from the writers.. I got many friends…sisters and brothers… who supported me like I'm their own..their relation….. and unknowingly I got tied with an unknown rope of relation…. And now I'm very-very much happy and thankful to god to have the personalities like them…..really u guys are just like my soul….thanks for being there for me always…thnx a lot….

.

.

.

.

Guys….many of u know..and many don't but I want to tell that I was writing hiding from my parents….because I knew that they will never support me…then also..i started my small journey…but iss kuch deen se pehle I got caught red handed… and strictly my father told me to leave ff & fb… and I thought too much and lastly decided to leave ff & fb but…..someone special stopped me to leave ff & fb…. And truly she is one piece of my heart…I don't want to reveal her identity..therefore I stopped….and now I'm waiting for the situation to cool down…. Guys… I'd never got any appreciation on my stories & poems but jabse yahan aayi mein khudse mil paayi…and on this small journey I met many people who are now a part of my family…

.

.

.

.

Now I want you guys to forgive me….. EK KAHANI will take time to be updated…but I'm on the way of writing a DAREYA OS….which is based on the time of 1970's…. and it will be very enchanting…..i promise…I'll try my best to update it soon as fast as I'll complete it…. But after this month becoz..i'm having my exams….and u all know..i'm in 9TH….and it's a very tough work to pass 9th & 10th with good numbers…therefore…I want u all to forgive me…..and support me as like always… to being a writer it needs a lot of support to be on his or her way….it never wanted money because writing is not for money it is for appreciations and hard work…..it is for giving love and wanting love..it is for dedication and showing out the bad & good conditions of the society…therefore plzzz forgive me….i'm very much happy to complete 1 full month on this ff which I'd thought I'll never…..and u all can scold me as much you all want….

I want to thanks the people who supported me through out this journey….i can't write everyone's name…but this is here…..

FATI SID "urf Fatima a.m. siddiqui..urf my dii… u r the 1st frend for me on this ff..and I luv u too much..thnx fr being there always….thnx a lot di"

DIVANIMS "urf my nimi dii..thnx vry much.. u r one of my daily reviwer and and vry supporting ladder in my writing..we nvr talked much but I know it and u also..that u'll be very much special always fr mr…"

"krittika dii…thnx a lot.. in my way u guided a lot...u always gave a precious review showing out my small faults and it inspired me a lot that i got a vry gud no. of reviews…thnx fr being always fr me…."

DRIZZLE 1640 "sreyu dii..or our engine..heheheee..u made me lotte choco pie…and ur small sis…u gave me a lot of support and time…and more from ur love… thnx fr being so sweet..thnx a lot…"

DAREYA'S LOVER AKA CHARVI "dear chaar or my pussy cat..u brought lot of happiness in my life..being my 1st frend… I thnx u a lot fr being with me…thnx a lot….."

DAYA'S GIRL "my cute rooafzaa urf rood ii u had gave me a lot of love..u made me appreciated always..thnx fr being in my life..u means a lot..thnx"

TOPAZ007 "dii thnx fr appreciating my every try..u r one of the inspiring person…u supported me a lot…thnx fr being there and thnx to support me always…"

DAYA'S MAHI "mahi dii or my Einstein…u r really Einstein..u loved me that much that I got a elder sis which I had nope….thnx fr entering into my life and supporting me..thnx vry much"

MITHI "urf my kamal dii… u r vry sweet & cute..u means a lot for me….when 1st time I chatted with u..i got attached with u..thnx fr ur every word to me…. Thnx a lot dii"

BLAIR.64 "thnx dii… u know u r one of my favourite dareya writer ever…thanks fr seeking me..thnx fr helping me…and thnx fr attaching me with ur support..thnx a lot…"

LOVEUKAVIN "my dear dadijaan….urf Barbie doll…did u remembered my given name "nidhavin"….nice fr u naa? Hahahahaah..really di thnx fr being in my lonely world and thnx fr making it like heaven.. only own a large place in my small heart..as u scold..as u take care & as u appreciate me..thnx fr coming fr me….thnx di"

GEET SHREYAHOLIC "chitra dii..thnx fr reading my stories so carefully..reviewing it so nicely & appreaciating me heartily..u had jst made me ur lil sis..and I'm 2 b that..thnx a lot"

MAHESH 15 "bhai..one gud mrng & lastly one gud ni8..u always msg me…and it really makes my day..ur every lil word..gave me strength ..ur angel is very fortunate 2 have u..really thnx fr being in life.."

LISHUKRITI "dear kriti…u know how special u r? yah..really vry much happy to hv u as my frend & sis….u always try to understand me…and I love u like my jaan…u r too much sweet..thnx a lot dear to be with me…"

AREEJ AKA SACHIN LOVER "aru dii..or my strawberry thnx a lot to being with me always…I met u very late but u made me feel always special…u really own a cute place in my life..thnx a lot"

KATTIY "thnx di..for appreciating me soo much..and yah..i love ur "miss you"…u don't know how much crazy I'm fr it….thnx fr supporting me..thanks a lot dii"

THEN A LOTS OF THNX FOR .50, nia757, Elisha silverpine, meethi khandewal, maham asfaq, kuki kavi arlya, sharayu's pari, ashish kumar, priti kumar, jwella valadares, duo angel, purple angel1, A.S anjana (rifah), Rits1437, , Anupama mishra, YRSTMP, princess047, ravu161, ananya deb, parizaat khan, shanvi desai, adiba ghazi, and all the reviewers of my story….

(guys sorry I'd not remembered many of your pen names so, written ur actual names…..don't mind plzz…)

.

.

.

.

 **Okk…thnx for all of ur kind patience, plzz….forgive me….**

 **;););)**

 **Meet u all soon with my os….till then**

 **Take care**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Stay blessed.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Be smiling**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kp remembering me;)**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Regards**_

 _ **Prachi.4893**_


End file.
